


Home

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, not that it matters much but no persona au, short akeshus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 15:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12062076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a normal evening for Akechi, but it felt far more special in comparison.





	Home

Akechi sat at the counter for what felt like the millionth time, gloved hands cupped around his coffee mug, the warmth catching his fingers through the fabric. This was his favorite place for sure; it was quiet, with a cozy feel to it (and certainly not to mention the delicacy of the coffee itself).

But honestly, he just thought the barista was really cute.

The barista in question had this mysterious aura to him, but it was charming. And soft, fluffy as well as quite unruly black hair that Akechi wouldn't mind running his fingers through. His personality, too, was charming, and he had an adorable laugh that Akechi loved to hear. They've talked only some times before, but he might've had a little crush. Of course, he would never admit it himself.

And on that friday afternoon, he found himself talking to him again, at such odds. It was raining out (for the 3rd day in a row), and the cafe was empty. Besides the cafe owner in the back, the place was devoid of any presence besides the two of them. It was a tad unsettling, but Akechi didn't really mind. He–Akira–was someone interesting to talk to. And easy to talk to as well, the conversation never dying and not awkward between the two, putting Akechi at ease. Akira in general just had a tendency to have that effect on Akechi. Not that the former knew about it.

They talked for a while about various topics, either or both of them laughing occasionally, and Akira blushing slightly one time ( _Cute_ , Akechi thought). It was a simple thing that filled Akechi with warmth, made him forget about his past tragedies that always haunted him and constant stress from his workload, made him feel free and let loose for once in his life.

On that day, despite everything, despite how this was someone he couldn't really call himself close to, he felt comforted and safe. Smiling to himself, he sipped his coffee, content, and peaceful.

Because here, in this moment, he felt at home.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short but I felt like it'd be ruined if I tried to write more than this or actual dialogue because uhh I can't write for the life of me but I feel the akeshu in this Chili's tonight so 
> 
> ya


End file.
